


Turning 58

by Wishfulthinker1



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinker1/pseuds/Wishfulthinker1





	Turning 58

He is stirred awake by a welcoming sensation in his  
nether region. He doesn’t Need to be coaxed or asked twice,  
he is ready to go. It amazes him that even after 25 years she  
is a fully operated remote Control for his erections.

She starts by teasing him being all soft and gentle with her   
enthusiastic attitude and her mischievous smile, calling him  
Mr Duchovny, pumping up his ego giving him the seemingly  
upper hand even as she is holding his most delicate part in  
her mouth. Happy birthday big boy she coos in between flicks. 

His mouth widens forming a content smile. His mind spins,   
unsure of whether just to continue lying back and enjoying   
or watching her experienced tongue explore his now already  
engorged dick. He opts for the former rewarding   
himself with the ultimate birthday morning wake up.   
His head hits the pillow once more and His eyes shut with  
the anticipation of what’s to come, his sappy 58 year old  
soul is craving some pampering and those electric jolts  
running from his groin throughout the nerves of his body are too   
good not to submit to fully. 

God how he missed the feel of her mouth on him, it’s been  
far too long, he lets out a sigh of content meshed with relief,  
both his physique and his mind registering this is not   
another one of those reoccurring frustrating dreams where  
he wakes up to an empty bed and a throbbing dick needing   
to artificially tend to solo.

Your age is showing Mr. Duchovny she teases him, your   
going to be all lazy and let me do all the work? You need   
your daily excersize old man, I think your 8 pack is slowly  
fading. The mention of 8 pack was deliberate, she knows it   
would ignite the jealous rage in him and kick his ass into   
action. The generous mood she had entered the room   
with quickly shifted into a restless need for a self centered,  
in command libido, demanding at least equal participation   
in the act at hand.

I’ll show u what an old man can do he chuckles, pushing  
himself into an upright position he motions towards her   
catching her off guard he positions her backwards towards  
the end of the bed. Causing her to omit an energetic laugh.  
Delighted to see not one shred of clothing on her he   
rewards her with a look of “let’s get down to business  
shall we” as he catches her hands in mid air pining   
them above her head with his left hand. he devours her   
mouth roughly with the intent of leaving her lips bruised  
by the sheer force of his oral tug. His right hand dips in   
between her thighs starting a tantalizingly soft circular  
motion, alternating between that and rolling her clit  
between thumb and index finger knowing fully well  
the affect it will have on her. Sure enough heavy   
breathing and an array of low pitched moans exit her mouth. 

He slips two fingers into her wet opening as he continues  
to tease her hood with his thumb. “Do you want me to  
make you come Mrs. Duchovny?” He whispers into her  
ear using his best decisive tone of voice. 

There is no need for a verbal response, the back of her  
head digs deeper into the mattress as a gush of moisture   
pools around his fingers proceeding a speedy clench  
of her walls. She would never admit it but she loved   
the non feministic ownership he has over her body and   
soul in these moments. Had she been a teenager the  
insides of her notebooks would have “Mrs. Duchovny”  
scribbled all over them and a fairytale wedding fantasy  
with a happily ever after bumper closing credit. 

Needing to retaliate at the most telling involuntary  
physical response she bites into his chest with the  
intention of leaving a mark.   
He responds by removing his fingers and lightly   
slapping the side of her ass, he watches as her eyes get   
an intensely deep look within them as she struggles  
against the hand that is still pinning her down, as much  
as he would like to watch her writhe with protest and   
prolong her objection he opts to spring her loose,   
knowing her need to shake off the British prim and   
proper act she has succumbed to by choosing her life   
in London. That and not having him there more   
frequently to remind her of her young feral self at  
times resulted in a beaten down attitude of in which   
embracing the norms and acting her age instead of   
holding on to her explosive nature came into play   
more often than should. 

Eyeing what she wants she mounts him sinking deep   
onto his dick, leaning her hands on his chest she starts  
riding him, determined to get her orgasm. Her  
fingernails, short as they are, still manage to leave   
dents in his flesh marking her territory. She moves  
Impatiently in a frantic up and down motion that will   
leave her sore for days, making sure no part of her inside  
is left untouched. He encourages her along with a sporadic   
slap of her but cheek. 

Like a starved teenager fed up with imagining how it  
would feel, ready to devour the actual experience for  
fear there will not be a second chance he starts thumbing   
her clit relentlessly sending her over the edge with an   
echoey whimper. 

Thoroughly satisfied at achieving her goal she still  
feels him rock hard inside her. In a swift dismount she  
is between his legs again, he watches her greedily  
lapping up her juices coating his member like it was   
one of he sugary sodas. Engulfing him deep inside her  
mouth she skillfully presses on his perineum and he is  
a goner, as his brain grows foggy in the aftermath of   
his release he concludes that 58 will be a good year for him.


End file.
